Good To You
by Danni1989
Summary: Damon needs to apologize and let Elena know what she means to him.  Elena needs to let Damon know how much she needs him.  SONGFIC


SONGFIC to "Good to you" by Mariana's Trench. the song is completely amazing and I hope the fic is okay too. Let me know what you think. It might help to listen to the song while reading, I wrote it with the song on repeat.

I dont own the song, lyrics or characters.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone's around, no words are coming out.<em>

_And I cant find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound._

_I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up. _

_And I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it._

He's standing right in front of her, unsure of what to say to make it better. He's trying to convey his apology, but the words just wont come out. His voice and his usual ability to diffuse situations seemed to have completely abandoned him. He wished she would understand what he was saying- accept his apology without him having to say it out loud. He isn't nearly good enough for her, no matter how much he wishes that weren't true. He'll never measure up to what she deserves or what she wants. He's the bad brother. The impulsive one. The dangerous one. The greedy one. The evil one. The one with no redeemable qualities. And he displayed that to her through the way he killed her brother in cold blood. Granted he came back to life, but that didn't change much. Or how he force fed her his blood in a desperate attempt to save her life. He's done so many things to her. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know how. How did one apologize to the person they were in love with, when they didn't deserve their forgiveness.. The words just wouldn't come out of his mouth, no matter how hard he tried.

_I do want you to know._

_I hold you up above everyone_

_And I do want you to know._

_I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you._

_I would. _

He wanted her to know how much she meant to him. He wanted her to know that she was the most important person in his entire existence. She's blown Katherine out of the water. He knows that if she'd ever give him a chance she would be good for him. She could turn the impulsive, evil, greedy, lustful, dangerous vampire into someone worthy of her. He would be that for her, if she would give him the chance. And he would be good to her. She would be more loved, more cherished and more protected than anyone in the world. She would never want for anything and he would always be there for her. He could love her so much better than anyone else. That's how he felt about her. He would do anything for her. Anything at all.

_I thought I saw a sign_

_Somewhere between the lines. _

_Maybe its me, maybe I only see what I want._

_I still have your letter._

_Just got caught between;_

_someone I just invented and who I really am and who I've become._

She seen him there standing in front of her. Desperate to say something. Somehow even through all the horrible things he's done, she still feels for him. He's remorseful and pained and it pains her to see him this way. Somewhere beneath the facade he puts up she sees vulnerability. Someone who is desperate to be accepted. Or maybe she's only wishing she's seeing that. Maybe he is the unsavable vampire he makes himself out to be. Maybe he is truly unfixable. She knows how he feels about her. He may not have mentioned it out loud, but its clear in the way he's always there and desperate to save her. Even the way he force fed her his blood made it clear that he's not willing to live without her. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know now to navigate this feeling. She doesn't know who she is anymore. The Elena Gilbert she was months ago would have hated Damon for everything he's done to her. Hated him with a passion and blocked herself off from him permanently. But this Elena doesn't know. She feels for him. She doesn't know what those feelings entail, but she's curious. She wants to feel something. Stefan is gone, and he's not here to ignite passion and love inside her anymore. She needs to feel that again. She just doesn't know who she is at the moment.

_I do want you to know_

_I hold you up above everyone._

_And I do want you to know._

_I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you_

_You bring me higher._

_Yeah._

_I would._

It's hard to see the pain on his face. And he doesn't know that it hurts her to see this. She know she's part of the reason its there. It's not just his guilt eating away at him, its also the fact that she cant bring herself to love him. She wants to tell him that he means everything to her. She wants him to know that she cares for him almost as much as she does her brother. She thinks he deserves someone to love and cherish him the way he deserves. And she thinks she could potentially be that person. She'd be so good to him. He could break the habit he has of pushing her away by doing something cruel. Because maybe if he did, she would realize that she has feelings for him that match those he has for her. She wants to be there for him. And she knows he'd be so good to her. He would love her and protect her like no one else can. He holds so much love inside him that is aching to get out. She would love to be the recipient of that love. That kind of love would put to shame the love Stefan gave her. She doesn't know how he does it, but he raises her up above everything else. When she's with him, much of the badness in her life disappears. When she's away from him it all comes back. Even know when he's standing in front of her begging for forgiveness without saying a word she still feels safer and more loved than she ever has before. Even when he does something cruel to push her away, she still feels safe somehow. That part is inexplicable. But its true. She knows she could love him better than anyone else. She knows her love would be good for him.

_I do want you to know._

_I hold you up, above everyone._

_And I do want you to know._

_I think you'd be good to me._

_And I'd be so good to you._

_I'd be good to you._

_I'd be good to you._

_I'd be so good to you._

"Elena. I'm so sorry. For everything." he said finally finding his voice.

"It's okay Damon." she assured him touching his shoulder softly

"No its not. I've hurt you on too many occasions to count. You shouldn't want to have anything to do with me. I'll only bring you pain as I have done too many times to count." he said.

"The only thing that could hurt me now if you leaving. I need you." she said.

"I could love you so easily. I would love you better than anyone." he sighed wistfully.

"What?" she asked surprised to hear those words come from his mouth.

"I could love you. And you would save me. I know it. With you I would be better I wouldn't be this man you know right now. The one who is begging for your forgiveness. But I know it cant happen." he sighed.

"Why cant it?" she asked.

"Because I'm evil. And I've hurt you too many times to count. And its always gonna be Stefan." he said.

"It's not always going to be Stefan. And you are not evil. You are a good man. And you have an amazing heart. And I wish I could be the one to bring that out. I wish I could be the one to rescue you." she said.

"Rescue me?" he asked not knowing he needed to be rescued.

"Yes. You need saving and I need to be saved too. Damon, we could save each other if you gave me the chance. You could love me and I know that. And I'm willing to give you a chance if you're willing to take it." she said. He stood in front of her in silence not knowing whether he should believe what he heard falling from her lips.

"Now would be the time to say something." she said cowering under his intense gaze. He had come here to get her to forgive him for all the things he'd done in the past, having needed her forgiveness to move on with his life, but here she was telling him that she could love him if he gave her the chance.

"I don't understand." he settled for still having no clue what to say.

"I choose you Damon, all of your imperfections, all of her problems. I'm yours if you want me.." she said speaking clearly.

"I chose you a long time ago Elena." he said softly. Smiling brightly she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her chest, needing to feel his body close to hers.


End file.
